Broken Destiny
by Storm Chick
Summary: My 1st fic and it WILL be a B/V. Bulma is a half-saiyan who works for Frieza. What happens when she goes to Namek/Earth only to find her uncle, cousin and enemy there? R&R no flames :)


Disclaimer: Dbz does not belong to me, so sue me. Actually, DON'T!  
  
***  
A/N: Okay, couple of things to say ...   
Firstly, this is my first Dbz fic so go easy on me.   
Two: it's an A/U (alternate universe) so you don't like them go away.  
Thirdly: its a b/v. I know all these fics are out and some are really good, but i just felt like sticking my two cents in.  
Finally: Bulma is a half-saiyan who has worked in Freiza's camp ... like Vegeta.  
  
Phew! Enjoy, and don't forget to reveiw but no flames C.C is good. BYE!  
  
***  
Planet Acutin - Year 3005  
  
Queen Fancie ran down the hallways, frantically looking for an escape route from the soldiers of Frieza. She had heard about the atrocities they did with women from her former lover who worked for them. Not only that, the 1 year old baby in her hands was being extremely difficult. She was kicking and squirming.  
  
"Hush child!"  
  
That small sound from her lips gave the soldiers the Queen's position. She was surrounded as soon as she batted an eyelid. There they were frightingly close with a small smirk and leer on their faces. She pulled her bundle closer to her chest, praying to her God that she could escape safely. The halls filled briefly with screams only to die down. Three soldiers moved closer to her. She looked at one, turning around only to face the saiyans. One was tall and bald and the other. The other was her former lover.  
  
"RADITZ! Please! Save me!?"  
  
Her cries stopped when the soldier with blue skin came up behind her and placed two fingers on her temples inserting a small amount of Ki into her brain, killing her instantly. Her body fell to the floor, the crown bouncing away with a ting. Zarbon sighed. Raditz and Nappa looked at each other, then to the bundle. Raditz moved closer to it, picked it up to see a pair of bright blue eyes looking up at him. He, Nappa and Zarbon got the shock of their lives when a small blue tail poked out and swished out from behind the baby. Raditz choked and turned.  
  
"My daughter ..."  
  
Nappa raised an eyebrow,  
  
"You've been conversing with the weaklings here?"  
  
Raditz went over to him and rolled his eyes,  
  
"Hello? Earth to Nappa, this place is full of the most exotic people in the universe!"  
  
Zarbon went slightly red but hid it well. He coughed and then motioned for them to follow him. Raditz sighed and looked at the baby in his arms. She would be a fine soldier and Frieza would agree with him. He looked up and saw the pictures of gods on the ceiling. One stood out. One with blue hair. The Goddess of Beauty and War. Bulma. He smirked,  
  
"Little warrior. Bulma."  
  
He followed Nappa and Zarbon onto the ship taking off to Frieza's warship stationed outside of the atsmophere.  
  
***  
Frieza was waiting patiently for his purgers he sent to the planet Acutin to return. He knew the Acutin were all weaklings. He felt three Ki's appear behind them. He looked around and they bowed. He felt another Ki behind Raditz. He narrowed his eyes, he whipped his tail in annoyance.  
  
"Raditz! What is that creature you are hiding from me?" He barked in a raspy tone. Raditz squirmed in his position, knowing how embarrased he would be by the fact he had a girl child which he had brought with him, instead of killing it or leaving the brat. He took a deep breath and choked when he saw Bulma out of her cloths climbing towards Freiza.  
  
"Um, thats my daug-brat, sir. As you can probably tell, she's abnormally strong for a brat. The Prince was close to this. A bit less."  
  
Frieza prodded the girl. He smirked. Yes, she was very strong. She could probably wipe out whole worlds by the time she was five or so. But how old was she?  
  
"Her age? Name?!"  
  
"Bulma and one year old, your highness."  
  
Frieza pressed his scouter twice. On the other end was Dodoria. He was in the training room.  
  
"Dodoria! Prince Vegeta? Where is he?"  
  
"Sir, he is in here, rather broken at the moment."  
  
Frieza pursed his lips. Oh well, the brat could have some training before joining the saiyan ranks.  
  
"Very well then."  
  
He shut off. He looked at Raditz,  
  
"Who is her mother?"  
  
"The Queen. Queen Fancie."  
  
"Ah!" He raised an eyebrow. Two strong royal brats. This could be interesting."ZARBON! Take this brat and train her. Do not train her with Vegeta or anybody else! Understood!?"  
  
"Yessir!" Zarbon picked the brat up by the scruff of her neck and carried her out. Frieza dismissed the saiyans. Raditz seemed rather down. Nappa finally blew it.  
  
"Jeez! What pulled your tail?"  
  
"Hmm, well, er" He went red, "I'm never gonna see her again."  
  
"You just wait. You'll see. And from what it looks like. She's gonna grow up very pretty."  
  
Raditz looked suprised, did Nappa just try and make him feel better?  
  
"Don't worry, i won't do it again."  
  
Raditz smirked at Nappa and took down the halls with Nappa beside him.  
  
***  
5 years later - year 3010  
  
Zarbon was so suprised with his trainee. Not only was she developing faster than the eye could see, she was perfect in looks. Her blue eyes had deepened into a royal blue and her hair had turned an aquatic colour. He couldn't wait to see her when she grew up.   
  
***  
Bulma ran along the halls causing havoc on workers. Moving swiftly she found a room. Small in size it seemed. She tried pressing on the buttons to open it but it was locked. According to her senses there was someone in there. She tried again but this time opened up the case and fried some wires. The door slid open when she pressed it. She then closed it with a click. Two hands wrapped around her. One around her neck and the other around her mouth.  
  
Prince Vegeta had been sparring with himself at 3XVegetasei's gravity when a whoosh and a click alerted him to someones presence. Thinking it to be someone like Nappa, he thought he could suprise him. Only to find a blue haired female in front of him. She turned around elbowed him in the gut and kicked him across the room. She ran out of the door as Vegeta got up. He bared his teeth. No-one did that to him and got away with it. He was just about to chase her when his scouter beeped. He was needed on a mission. ~Ready or not, girlie i'm coming for you!~  
  
***  
20 years later - 3030  
Bulma, now twenty-six, had a Ki level of 100,000 or so powered down and 258, 896 powered up to her highest. It was rumoured that she was to go onto purging squads, but she always bit them down saying that she needed a higher Ki level. Her sensei was very impressed by her power, intelligence and looks. In fact most of the crew stopped and stared as she walked by. She had no idea of her past. She felt completely at home. Frieza hardly spoke to her, and she had a power that could kick all men's arses (if she could call them that) who touched her the wrong way. Zarbon had told her that she was to be enrolled into the elites when she reached 25. In two weeks the eighteen year old prince was to be enrolled. This prince, she found, had an ego with no limits. When she did bump into him, in the training rooms or in the canteen he called her names like whore and wrench. She didn't know why. Vegeta remembered her vividly. The one who kicked his ass when she was 6 and he was 8 with the highest ki level that Vegetasei had ever seen. Yeah right.  
  
Anyway, Bulma was on her way to buy herself a formal dress. She had natural beauty and didn't really want to flaunt it. She was more a feminist considering there were so few females on the ship so she faught hard for their respect. Her 'best' friend was a girl called Llanae (Lie-an-e). She was weak and was in the harem. She wasn't used that much considering her looks. Actually, Llanae was very pretty, she just did herself up ugly so not to be considered catch of the day. She had found Bulma a shop that sold very pretty dresses at a Planet called Freyhold. It was a very busy trade center. She brought 4000Uni's, the currency of the planet, enough to buy a good dress.  
  
She went into the store and a bell ringed somewhere. A humanoid creature came out. Humanoid because of the extra two pairs of arms and orange skin. He introduced himself in a singsong voice.  
  
"Hello! Welcome to D U Need A Dress? Or DUNAD for short! I leave you to pick a dress. Call Bryan if you need assistance."  
  
Bulma looked around. But her feet dragged her towards a beautiful blue, deep blue, dress. It was a halter neck that went down to her ankles. It had a split up one side up to lower thigh, and had sparkles that were all over it which reflected the light. She checked the price tag. ~Crap! 6000unis. Oh well, persuasion is my middle name.~ She called out in a seductive voice,  
  
"Bryan! I would like this dress."  
  
He came running around. He saw the dress then her money. He looked nervously at her,  
  
"Ma'am, thats 2000unis over what you've got."  
  
Bulma lit up a small Ki ball in her hand that grew until it was the size of her head.  
  
"I would LIKE this dress."  
  
He gulped, "Of course. Take it. I'll take this." He took the money."Do you want a bag? Or anything?"  
  
"No, i'm fine. Thanks! Byee!"  
  
She took the dress of the hanger and moved out of the door. Bryan let out a sigh of relief then called his emergency button.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
Outside Bulma was suddenly surrounded, by what seemed to be a police squad. The leader beared the sign Mayor. He yelled something in his native language and the police leapt at her. In one blast she fried them all, minus the Mayor and any innocents. She waved and gave a cocky wink before disappearing and reappearing at Frieza's ship. There, waiting for her was Freiza. He turned his cold eyes onto her.  
  
"Come to the main deck when you've taken your 'shopping' to your room."  
  
He moved fast, but somehow she could still see him. She ran to her room, put her dress down, changed into her armour, black spandex with silver gloves, boots and armour and went to the Main Deck.  
  
Inside Frieza was waiting for her. He grit his teeth. ~Zarbon has been too good on her. She blew up one of MY forces in disguise. She NEEDS to be taught a lesson.~  
She came in, an air of confidence around her. He looked around,  
  
"Go TAKE A COLD SHOWER!"  
  
He growled at Bulma. Then stood up straight.  
  
"Bulma. Its time you learned the truth, the HARD way."  
  
He suddenly appeared from no-where, punched her in the face throwing her into the wall. As she picked herself up, Frieza materialized in front of her, sending a kick to her back throwing her into the wall, she stopped herself in time. She smirked and brushed some blood off her cheek.  
  
"Am i allowed to fight back?"  
  
"But of course!"  
  
She disappeared and reappeared by Frieza sending a swift kick and punch, at the same time, to his midsection and face. He looked shocked before charging up a Ki blast and sending it towards her head. It hit her shoulder as she tried to dodge, rendering her left arm useless. She looked worried. Frieza came down on her back forcing her to the floor.  
  
"Bulma, its time you learned, I'm the boss you're the weakling. Your father is the same. And at the moment he's finding his brother. Which, i might add is a suicide battle. So! Your remaining relatives are to die. You're all alone. What's a girl to do?"  
  
He brought his leg round for a kick that almost rendered her unconsious, until she began to crackle with energy. She narrowed her eyes. She flew fast and furiously towards Frieza. Frieza gave a nod to Dodoria. He shot his arm out, pushing a small disc into her back. Her sudden energy dropped back, and she fell into blackness.  
  
***  
Two weeks later.  
  
Bulma was much more confined now that she was slightly broken. Well, fake brokeness. She pulled on her dress. Yesterday she had received a parcel that said: 'To Princess Bulma.' She had opened it to find a tiara of silver and diamond. She had done her hair into a bun with some stray strands framing her face and placed it on her head. She applied sparkling eyeshadow and lipgloss before moving to the ceremony.  
  
A messenger had been running, trying to find her, when he bumped into her.  
  
"Miss. Bulma. You are to go the enrollment area. You have been promoted! Hurry!"  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow but followed the instructions ~Finally! One year late!~. She went through a door, only to bump into Vegeta. He looked at her then moved away.  
  
***  
~HOW is it physically possible to be THAT beautiful?~ He thought as he stared at her. He became aware of his staring, as did she. She looked pointedly at him. He turned away, looking haughty, before looking back. ~It's like she was a goddess or something. I'll just have to dance with her!~  
  
***  
The trio that were getting promoted walked on stage taking some new armour and a nod from Frieza before moving away. The band began to play and nice tune. Vegeta threw his armour down, as did Bulma. He offered his hand, which she looked at but accepted.  
  
They went into the room before commencing. Vegeta spotted the crown. It was almost saiyan yet not quite. She looked up, before pressing her body closer, but too close for Zarbon's liking. The couple spun around for a while. Bulma was having some strange sensations running through her body, and Vegeta likewise, though Vegeta became almost entranced by her beauty. He shook his head. She was pretty, and strong. Not saiyan. But close enough. Too bad he was off to Chikyuu tomorrow or he would .... ~NO! I won't! Concentrate on FRIEZA here! And that bratty saiyan Kakkorot!~  
  
Zarbon came towards the two as the song ended and pulled Bulma away from Vegeta. She looked almost disappointed to be seperated. Zarbon scowled and swung Bulma away from him as she gave him one last glance before commencing.  
  
***  
1 Year Later -- 3031  
  
Frieza paced back and forth,  
  
"WHERE IS THAT BLASTED MONKEY!"  
  
Zarbon and Dodoria tried to calm him down but it wouldn't work,  
  
"IT'S BEEN ONE YEAR! ONE YEAR!"  
  
A soldier came in,  
  
"S..sir? We-we're ready to go to Nameksei .... sir?!!!!"  
  
Frieza's tail came around and smashed the poor soldier in the neck, killing him. He calmed down,  
  
"Jeez! Can't even have a temper tantrum without being interupted. Nevermind. Get Bulma, Kuwi and anyone with a Ki level over 75,000 NOW! We leave NOW!"  
  
****  
Well? What do you think to this? Any good? Anyway! Next Chapter === Nameksei. What happens when the two bump into each other again, along with Krillin, Gohan and Goku??  
  
Reveiw please, idea;s are great! Luv Storm Chick 


End file.
